


This could be fun

by makerofaqueen



Series: Cotton candy [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Conchell, F/M, M/M, Mild Smut, Tratie, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: Connor shows up in the Aphrodite cabin, but something's off, isn't it?Or the one where Mitchell contemplates whether he has seriously underestimated his boyfriend's intelligence. Also, Connor hun, you only have yourself to blame for this.





	This could be fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt sent to me from iamafuckingbeast on tumblr:
> 
> Hey! I absolutely love all of your writing, especially for Conchell. I didn’t even know it was a ship that existed until a few months ago &now I’m hooked! I wasn’t sure if you were accepting prompts rn, and if you’re not that’s totally cool, but I was wondering if you could write a mildly angsty conchell drabble? Like where Travis and/or Connor are pranking Mitchell to think Connor’s cheating on him, but it has a happy ending? Anyways, i mainly wanted to say hi & gush about how much I love you❤️ 
> 
> Took the prompt and tweaked it a little. Hope you still like it!

Mitchell was lounging in his bunk, listening to music and playing with his phone. He didn’t bother to look who it was when he heard the door open and someone walking in, until he heard a familiar line:

‘Hi, sweetness.’

_You’re not Connor_ , was his first thought when he looked up. The second being: _Gods, how stupid do you two think I am?_ and the third: _This could be fun._ He held up a finger, indicating to “Connor” to hang on a minute before he sent a quick text:

(12:45) to: Katie G

_Is Connor in your cabin pretending to be Travis?_

(12:45) from: Katie G

_Yes. Idiots. How about we see who backs down first? And before you ask: sex is too easy. Nothing scares Travis more than anal._

(12:48) to: Katie G

_Challenge accepted._

“Connor” had made himself comfortable by Mitchell’s feet and was gently stroking his bare leg. Mitchell took his earbuds out and said:

‘Sorry about that. I was texting Piper and I wanted to finish the conversation.’

That was big lie number one that the real Connor would have never bought. The real Connor knew damn well Mitchell never texted if he could help it on account of having _really_ bad dyslexia.

‘It’s all good, sweetness. So, what do you wanna do today? I have the entire day free and I was hoping you do too’

‘I don’t know. I mean, yeah I’m not busy or anything.’ Mitchell was trying to remember things that Connor loved but Travis hated. What he knew was that Travis still smoked while Connor had quit a while ago so Mitchell figured if he could keep Travis with him for long enough that was to his advantage. Then again Katie was a clever girl so he was sure she would figure out a few things to her advantage too. An idea was forming in his head. Connor _could_ be overprotective and once Mitchell thought he had been able to feel a tiny jealous streak in him. If he could make Connor watch him with Travis… ‘Well I’m kinda hungry. Wanna go have some lunch?’

‘Sure thing, sweetness.’

Mitchell got up and held his hand out for “Connor” to take and they walked hand in hand to the dining pavilion. That’s when he really noticed the height difference. Connor was taller than Mitchell was, but Travis was even taller than his younger brother. Mitchell could always comfortably rest his head on Connor’s shoulder but when he tried to do that on Travis his cheekbone grinded against Travis’ collarbone. It wasn’t very comfortable. Also, this up close he didn’t really smell right, either. Sure, he was wearing Connor’s cologne, that much Mitchell could make out, but his natural smell didn’t blend with it the way Connor’s did. Idiots, Mitchell thought, I have more senses than my eyes. Also, he figured, somehow the idiots had forgotten that he was a freaking _empath_. What in Hades?

Mitchell rummaged around on his nightstand and grabbed some stuff he needed, such as some coins, his smartphone and then another thought occurred to him. He had to fight back the smile that threatened to creep across his cheeks.

‘I can’t find my inhaler,’ he said. ‘Weird. I emptied my pockets here last night.’

‘Don’t worry,’ “Connor” said. ‘We’re only going out for lunch. We can come back here right after and look for it. You don’t really need it for such a short trip, do you?’

‘No, you’re right. I guess I don’t,’ Mitchell said.

That was definitely lie number two that the real Connor would have never accepted. Ever since accidentally landing his boyfriend in the infirmary because of an asthma attack, Connor was very anal about Mitchell always carrying his inhaler. It had gotten to the point now where he had a spare one tucked somewhere in his cargo shorts in case Mitchell couldn’t find his own. You know, just in case.

“Travis” and Katie were already at the dining pavilion, sitting together at the Hermes table. Mitchell snaked his arm around “Connor’s” waist and leaned in to kiss his neck, making sure his real boyfriend saw. The puff on jealousy that came from Connor made something click in Mitchell. He had been right about how he was going to win this. Connor wasn’t normally jealous, sure he could be _really_ overprotective but never jealous, but this wasn’t a normal situation and Mitchell could roll with this.

When “Connor” sat down on the bench Mitchell placed himself in his lap and started flirting and playing with his hair. Connor _loved_ when Mitchell played with his hair, especially the curls in his neck. It always got him all hot and bothered.

Mitchell could see the real Connor fidget in his seat across the Hermes table. _Oh, honey_ … he thought. _You brought this upon yourself_. When Travis only played along, shooting looks at his brother as if saying: _Don’t ruin this dude_ , Mitchell kicked into a higher gear. He started kissing “Connor”, biting his lip and sucking his neck. After a couple of minutes he had to resurface for air so he got up and said:

‘I’m gonna go get some food. Do you want anything?’

‘Yeah, get me some pancakes?’

‘Sure thing.’

He walked up to the buffet table and filled two plates with food, before making a sidetrack to the brazier and burning some for the gods. While he scraped some into the fire Cecil came up in line behind him.

‘You do realize that’s not Connor you’re sucking face with?’

‘We know.’ Mitchell said with a plain voice without turning around.

Cecil snorted.

‘Oh, you’re evil.’

‘You’re saying they don’t deserve it?’

‘Oh, they deserve it. Actually, I think I’m gonna go around and take some bets, see who cracks faster.’

‘You know what? Set me up for twenty bucks on Connor cracking before Travis does.’

‘You have no faith in yourself?’

‘Oh, I have plenty of faith in myself. I have, however, no faith whatsoever in my boyfriend.’

Cecil chuckled softly.

‘Consider it done.’

When he came back to the table Travis was alone.

‘Where did Katie and your brother go?’

‘Uhm. Somewhere, I dunno.’

Mitchell served him his food and they ate in silence. Occasionally Mitchell would sneak glances at Travis. If he hadn’t already figured out that this was not his boyfriend, his behavior at the lunch table would have given him away. Mitchell had deliberately eaten his food slowly to see how Travis would react and he was sitting there, waiting patiently for Mitchell to finish, scrolling through his phone. The real Connor was a lot more skittish and would have pocketed and picked his phone up three times by now, all while nervously tapping his fingers on his thigh.

However, the biggest difference between the two was that Mitchell could not feel the usual love radiating from “Connor”. He wondered idly how his stupid boyfriend hadn’t taken his empath-ability into consideration while coming up with this prank.

Idiot.

Mitchell had seriously believed him to be smarter than that. Maybe that had been a mistake. The day dragged on. To be honest, both of the brothers tagged along much better than Mitchell had ever thought. He kept his PDA to a maximum and he and Katie both made sure to pass each other as soon as they saw the other pair. Just to show them. But none of the brothers seemed inclined to give up that easily. Travis even managed to refrain from smoking all day. Mitchell figured he must have a nicotine patch on him somewhere he couldn’t see.

By that evening he got a new text from Katie:

 

(19:32) from: Katie G

_I give in. This is taking way too long. Sex is now an option._

(19:35) to: Katie G

_Aight. Kicking in the high gear._

Mitchell took his ‘boyfriend’ by the hand and pulled him along to his cabin. All the campers would be at the campfire sing-along by now so he decided that it was time to end this thing. Travis looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

‘Where are we going?’

‘My cabin. It’s been so long since we had any time to ourselves, Con, I’m horny,’ Mitchell whined. ‘Everyone else is at the campfire. This is perfect.’

‘Aren’t they gonna miss us?’

‘Naw. Piper has the kids and I’m sure your brother can watch yours for a little while by himself.’

To his credit Travis didn’t really seem as fazed by the prospect of sleeping with his brother’s boyfriend as one might think. Maybe Mitchell and Katie had underestimated them. Then again… Mitchell was still putting all his hopes on the fact that Connor would chicken out when Katie started taking her clothes off and if all else failed he could always suggest that Travis bottom and see how he would try to get out of that, seeing how it was something Mitchell was well aware that Connor loved.

Mitchell didn’t waste any time when they got to the cabin. He promptly ripped “Connor’s” shirt off and pushed him on the bed, then he straddled him, grinding their crotches together. Travis linked their legs together and flipped them over, and just as Mitchell had started unbuttoning Travis’ jeans the door busted open and Connor came barging in.

‘Get off him!’

Katie was hot on his heels yelling:

‘I win! I win!’

Connor whipped around and stared at her:

‘You _knew_?’

‘Dude!’ Travis groaned.

Mitchell pushed Travis off of him and sat up in his bunk.

‘Of course we knew. What do you take us for?’

‘How long did it take you to realize?’ Travis asked.

‘Please. My first though when I looked at you was: That’s not Connor.’

‘Oh.’

‘The second was: How stupid do you two think I am? and the third: This could be fun.’

‘You’re evil,’ Connor said. ‘I’m dating the devil.’

‘You deserve it.’

‘Dude, what made you crack?’ Travis looked at him disappointed.

‘She suggested food sex and I thought maybe some whipped cream or something, but then she started pulling out some kind of fruit salad. It was already chopped and everything. What kind of kinky things are you into?’

‘Dude? You couldn’t have taken one for the team?’

‘There were raspberries!’

‘Still.’

‘I’m allergic!’

Mitchell started laughing.

‘Gods Katie, that _is_ playing dirty.’

‘I was getting sick of the game. It was high time to end it.’

‘I’m not complaining. I joined Cecil’s bet that Connor would crack first.’

‘Me too!’

‘Nice to see that none of you devil-people have any faith in me whatsoever,’ Connor muttered.

‘You’re too easy, dear, had you held out for ten more minutes I would have begged Travis to bottom for me,’ Mitchell smirked. ‘That would probably have been the last nail in the coffin.’

‘Don’t be so sure,’ Travis said, ‘could have been an interesting experience.’

Connor glared at him before he sat down next to Mitchell and wrapped him in his arms. They watched with amusement as Katie chased Travis out of there, hitting him repeatedly over the head with a banana. As they disappeared among the cabins they heard her call after him:

‘I’ll make you bottom this, Stoll! Don’t you try to run away from me!’

Connor chuckled. Mitchell leaned against him in his bed while Connor nuzzled his face in Mitchell’s hair.

‘This day was harder than I thought it would be,’ Connor admitted. ‘When I saw you play with his hair at lunch…’

Mitchell smirked.

‘You only have yourself to blame, Stoll.’

‘Yeah, I know. Still.’

Mitchell reached his hand up and laced his finger in Connor’s neck hairs. Connor hummed with appreciation.

‘Now that’s what I’m talking about.’

He flipped Mitchell around so he was lying on Connor’s chest, their faces only a couple of inches apart.

‘So were you really going to have sex with Katie?’

Connor laughed.

‘Nah. I figured she would realize something was wrong once my shirt was off. Travis told me he got a tattoo on his chest this semester to commemorate his first semester in college. Apparently Katie was with him. However, I hadn’t expected the two of you play along so well.’

‘It was kind of fun. You know, I never took you for the jealous type, but I felt the way you reacted during lunch.’

‘I didn’t think I was either, but I kept imagining the two of you together… In this bed no less.’

Connor slipped his hands under Mitchell’s sweater. He shivered when he felt his boyfriend’s hands on his skin.

‘So, how about this bed?’ Mitchell asked and thought he sounded really smooth.

‘Yeah,’ Connor chuckled. ‘How about it?’

**Author's Note:**

> And with that we're back to regular format! I've managed to scrape up anough money to buy myself a new, updated word software that is actually compatible with ao3 and my poor computer.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who helped.
> 
> Come scream Conchell or whatever your ship is at me on tumblr, makerofaqueen.


End file.
